This invention relates generally to turbines for generating power wherein a fluid is passed through a turbine.
There have been various types of turbines known previously, and in some of these, a working fluid is accelerated in stationary nozzles and then said fluid is passed inward toward rotor center generating power by reaction in such rotor. These conventional turbines require normally a pressurized fluid from a suitable source for their operation.